Multiple yarns have been directed through single needles of tufting machine on numerous occasions. The applicant has done so with the creel patents as well as patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,877 which provides preferential tension to at least one of the yarns. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,531,392 and 5,613,643 were effective at delivering multiple yarns to a single needle as well.
While these technologies certainly provide for multiple yarns through a single needle when tufting carpet designs with a tufting machine, there is still room for technological improvements over prior art carpet constructions and methods helpful to achieve those results.